Changes for the Better
by MaryRoyale
Summary: Rachel makes some personal changes for the better. She finds some inner peace and self-confidence.
1. A Summer Away

_A/N: This is completely selfish. I saw another writer who said that after "Sexy" they wanted to hit Finn with a baseball bat. I laughed because I had thought the same thing. Or he might be hit by a bus. Anyway, I thought to myself...damnit! Rachel deserves to be flipping happy too, right? In fact, it might do her some good to get away for awhile. I've read a lot of fanfic where Rachel moves away and then come back all badass and hot-but she basically whines the whole time about how everyone was so mean to her before. It might be better for her to just grow beyond that...you know? She doesn't need to tell everyone what douche nozzles they were because she just doesn't care. I would love to see her that confident and self assured._

_Now all that being said...reviews=love and everybody likes to feel loved._

**********************

In May, Rachel ran screaming through her house jumping up and down and waving the letter in her hands. Her dads looked at her, and then at each other fondly.

"Do you think she got in?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to make out through all the screaming."

"I got in! I got in!"

In June, she left a day or two before the end of school so that she would arrive on time. She explained everything to her friends at their favorite coffee shop. Mercedes and Kurt were happy and excited for her.

"So this is a really prestigious camp, right?" Kurt's eyes were shining.

"It's one of the top 3 in the country," Rachel said with a grin.

"And you get to work with vocal coaches, choreographers and songwriters?" Mercedes' voice was tinged with awe.

"It is an amazing opportunity. You have to be nominated for a spot because there are only a certain number of openings." _Thanks Mom. _She thought briefly.

"What about the end of school year parties and everything?" Mercedes seemed kind of sad that Rachel wouldn't be there. Rachel laughed and shook her head at them.

"You two will be invited to every single one of them and you'll have a wonderful time." Her smile was breathtaking, it transformed her from pretty to beautiful. Kurt and Mercedes understood what she wasn't saying. She wouldn't be invited to those parties because she was Rachel Berry.

"Well, when do you come back? We could hang out then, right?" Mercedes wasn't giving up. She had grown to really like Rachel, and enjoyed her friendship. Rachel's smile grew strained.

"Um, sure! That would be great." Kurt frowned.

"Rachel? When _do_ you come back?"

"The weekend before school starts."

"What?" Her eyes pleaded with them to be happy for her. They both glanced at each other and then smiled at her. Rachel needed this time away. Maybe it would help her.

"If you do not email & text me on a regular basis, I will hunt you down like a dog!" Kurt glared at her fiercely.

"I promise!"

**********************

**Rachel Berry** can't find her phone.  
**Teagen Sherwood** likes this.  
**Rachel Berry** Teagen! You didn't take my phone, did you?  
**Kurt Hummel** Rachel, how are you on fb if you don't have your phone?  
**Rachel Berry** I'm borrowing Chad's phone.  
**Kurt Hummel** Who's Chad?  
**Teagen Sherwood** Totally gorgeous piece of beefcake who's in Rach's vocal class.  
**Rachel Berry** Teagen! OMG! Ignore her, Chad. I think she may be inebriated.  
**Chad McCrea** lol! No worries, Rachel. Hey, I found your phone.  
**Rachel Berry** Okay. Meet me by the door and we can trade phones back.  
**Chad McCrea** I don't know...maybe I should scroll through your history...  
**Rachel Berry** Chad! Please don't! Where are you? Teagen? Help!  
**Teagen Sherwood** No worries, I got this.

*********************************

message **Kurt Hummel** to **Rachel Berry**

Rachel,

So spill everything about this Chad guy? Is he cute? Do you like him? Tell me EVERYTHING! Love you!

Kurt

*********************************

message **Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel**

Kurt,

He's in my vocal class. He has an _amazing_ voice, but he's not obnoxious about his talent. I think I might like him. He's so easy to be around. Oh! I almost forgot. He's absolutely gorgeous. Teagen was correct about that. Think Ryan Phillipe with the voice of an angel.

Rachel

**********************************

Finn was walking past Kurt's door when he heard laughter. He poked his head in the door and saw that his brother was on the computer.

"Hey,Kurt. What's so funny?"

"Hi Finn." Finn whirled around, but he didn't see anyone but Kurt in the room.

"Rachel?" Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn.

"I'm skyping with Rachel." Rachel was on the computer screen. She grinned and waved. Finn gave a kind of half wave. He wasn't quite sure what else to do.

"Well, he _was_ skyping with me. Remember the time difference, Kurt? I'm sorry, sweetie, but I really have to go." She was smiling and happy. She looked really good, Finn thought to himself.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot! Tonight's the night, right? Are you nervous? What are you wearing?" Finn could hear Rachel giggling. She stood up and moved back from the computer. Then she turned in a little circle so Kurt could see her outfit. Finn thought she looked hot. She was wearing a white halter sundress that showed off her golden skin.

"What do you think Kurt?"

"If he turns that down he's either an idiot or on my team." Rachel gave him one of those smiles that lit up her whole face. There was laughing off camera, and then a girl's voice called out.

"That's what I told her, Kurt!"

"Okay! I love you, Kurt! Talk to you later!" Then she was gone.

"So, she's going on a date?" Finn tried to sound casual, like it really didn't matter to him. It really shouldn't. They weren't together, and hadn't been for awhile.

"Yeah, with one somebody from her voice class." Finn gave a noncommittal grunt. Kurt looked at him.

"Do you want to see him?" Finn wanted to say no. He just shrugged. Kurt smiled to himself and went to Rachel's facebook page. Her profile picture was a picture of her with two other people grinning at the camera. Rachel stood between them and they each had an arm around her waist.

"The girl is her roommate Teagen, and the guy is Chad."

"Huh." Finn knew what girls considered attractive. He knew that this Chad guy would be considered drool-worthy by most of the girls at McKinley.

"He's completely gorgeous." Kurt sighed. "And completely not on my team."

Finn wandered off to his own bedroom. He was glad Rachel was having a fun summer. He really was.

*******************************

**Rachel Berry** Just had the best night ever!  
Kurt Hummel, Teagen Sherwood, and 15 others like this.  
**Chad McCrea** me too. :)  
**Mercedes Jones** You need to call me, girl! Pronto!  
**Kurt Hummel** me too! me too!  
**Rachel Berry** lol! I will call you both tomorrow. I'm sending long distance hugs.

**Rachel Berry** is in a relationship with **Chad McCrea**  
Mercedes Jones, Chad McCrea, and 40 others like this.  
**Rachel Berry** Wow! Was the whole camp trying to get us together?  
**Chad McCrea** I'm not sure. These can't all be campers? Can they?  
**Kurt Hummel** Well, Mercedes and I aren't campers.  
**Puckasaurus** I'm not either. I'm glad you're happy, Rachel. Of course, if he turns out to be a punk, I'll come up there and kick his ass.  
**Rachel Berry** That's very noble, Noah, but I don't think that will be an issue.  
**Artie Abrams** Well, if it does become an issue we've got your back, Rachel.  
**Chad McCrea** I guess I better behave myself, huh Ray?  
**Teagen Sherwood** Darn tootin'!  
**Rachel Berry** I wonder if there are any caves nearby that I can go live in?  
**Chad McCrea** Don't worry about it, Ray. I think it's kind of cute.

*******************************

"Hey Finn, I'm sorry to call your phone, but my phone accidently got dropped in the lake and I can't remember Kurt's new phone number. Will you please give him mine? It should show in the caller ID. Tell him I will call him in a couple days. Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate this."

Finn didn't know why he was disappointed that she wasn't calling him. They weren't really friends anymore. He wrote down her new number and passed it along to Kurt. He didn't delete her voicemail message. He added her new number to his contact list. Just in case. Kurt might need it, or something.

He also found himself lurking on facebook. He wasn't there to check up on Rachel. That wasn't it at all. He just didn't really feel like posting anything. He wasn't doing anything too amazing. Playing video games, and hanging out mostly. He just looked at her photos because he liked to see that she was enjoying herself. She looked happy, confident, and full of life. He avoided the album labeled "Chad & Ray-Ray".

********************

**Rachel Berry** is NOT amused.  
**Teagen Sherwood** not even an eensy bit? I thought it was kind of cute...  
**Rachel Berry** Sure, until the entire camp is telling you you're berrylicious.  
**Puckasaurus** likes this.  
**Puckasaurus** Berrylicious? I'm ashamed I never thought of that one...  
**Rachel Berry** Shut it, Puckerman!  
**Chad McCrea** Ray-Ray, baby, I'm so sorry. I promise to bring you the heads of my roommates on a stick.  
**Rachel Berry** I can NOT believe you would tell them that!  
**Chad McCrea** I didn't! They were hiding outside the window listening in.  
**Puckasaurus** Whoa, Berry! Were you having phone sex?  
**Rachel Berry** OMG! No! That is disgusting!  
**Chad McCrea** Um, Noah, is it? That's really inappropriate, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak to my girlfriend like that.

**Rachel Berry**, **Kurt Hummel**, and 10 others like this.

*glee*

About midway through July, something occurred to Finn.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"When exactly is Rachel done with her performing arts camp?"

"Not until the weekend before school starts."

"She's not coming home all summer?"

"No."

"Oh."

*glee*

_A/N: So far, I think Rachel's had a fun summer. She's learning a lot, making lots of friends, having a little summer romance. She's happy. Good for her!_


	2. Summer Fun

_A/N: I'm glad to know that there are more people out there who want Rachel to get her groove on. (And/or have Finn be hit by a bus.) Thank you for your encouragement and kind words. I love you, too. ^_^_

**Chad McCrea** misses his special Ray of sunshine.

**Teagen Sherwood** that's so sickeningly sweet. I wonder if she'll fall for it.

**Rachel Berry **is never leaving her room again.

**Teagen Sherwood** That would be a big, fat no, Chadster.

**Kurt Hummel** Rach, honey? What's going on? Puck says he has to go kick some punk ass…

**Rachel Berry** is totally humiliated. But, it's not Chad's fault so please tell Noah to leave him alone. Besides, Chad's taken Krav Maga since he was in grade school. Puck would be embarrassing himself.

**Teagen Sherwood** Ray-Ray it happens. You shouldn't feel so embarrassed. I don't think anybody saw. Except me. And maybe Chad.

**Rachel Berry **do you really think so?

**Ryan Goldfarb** I saw! And may I say, Rachel, you looked damn fine. Berrylicious, even!

Tyler Jameson, Hank Childers and 30 others like this.

**Chad McCrea** Ryan, start writing your last will and testament. Now.

**Rachel Berry** Oh. My. God. Never leaving. Ever.

**Kurt Hummel** Rachel! What is going on?

**Teagen Sherwood** Ray-Ray?

**Rachel Berry **Fine! Let's tell the whole world! I'm never leaving this room again, so it doesn't matter.

**Teagen Sherwood** So, let's say the camp has a lake, and on weekends we get to hang out and relax at said lake. There are boats, canoes, and things. And let's say it was beautiful weather, so we were doing just that.

**Chad McCrea** When a couple of idiot roommates who are about to DIE, decided it would be just brilliant to throw their roommates incredibly beautiful, amazingly talented girlfriend into the lake.

**Teagen Sherwood** Chadster, we are telling the story—not sucking up for forgiveness right now. You may suck up later. Anyway, two morons who have a death wish tossed Ray-Ray in the lake. Let us also mention that perhaps Ray-Ray was wearing a bikini, and that it might have happened that when she popped up out of the lake…her top didn't.

**Puckasaurus** likes this.

**Kurt Hummel** OMG! Poor Rachel. I'm so sorry, honey. It wasn't the white Prada was it?

**Puckasaurus** me too! I miss all the good stuff.

**Rachel Berry** Puckerman, you are a pig! Yes, Kurt! It totally was!

**Kurt Hummel **Puck, how are you even on fb? You ran over your phone with your truck and you are in my house somewhere…

**Puckasaurus** Finn's letting me use his computer.

**Rachel Berry** I'm going to drown myself in the lake.

**Chad McCrea **Does that mean you're leaving your room, baby?

**Rachel Berry** _ fml

**Kurt Hummel** Call me, sweetie!

*glee*

Finn wandered by Kurt's room several times. It wasn't because he knew Kurt was on the phone with Rachel. That wasn't it at all. He just kept forgetting stuff downstairs.

He'd been surprised when Puck showed up saying that they had to go kick that Chad guy's ass because he'd upset Rachel. Why was Puck even looking at her facebook status updates? Wasn't he dating Lauren? Then when they'd found out why she was really upset…all he could do was think about Rachel standing dripping wet in a lake…without her top on. Puck insisted on combing through all her albums, including the one Finn had never looked through.

"Here it is! Damn! I'd say she _does_ look berrylicious. What do you think Finn?"

The picture was one of Chad and Rachel by the lake. Rachel was leaning against Chad's bare chest. The white Prada bikini was perfect for her. It showed off her beautiful golden skin and it flattered her curves. Finn grunted noncommittally. She looked really happy in the picture. They both did. Chad was grinning down at her and she was smiling up into his face.

*glee*

"Hey, hot mama! How's everything at camp?"

"Mercedes! I miss you and Kurt, but I am loving camp. In August, we have an end of summer formal—it's like a camp prom. Chad's already asked me to go with him, of course. I'm so excited! How about you, what have you been up to?"

"I just got back from visiting my Auntie in Indiana. I had so much fun. There were a bunch of cute guys. I went on a couple dates with one of them. His name is Shawn and he's so sweet. I'll send you a picture, okay?"

"You'd better! I can't wait to see it! Indiana sounds like it was just what you needed."

"Don't you know it! Well, if I don't go meet Kurt he may just kill me." Rachel laughed into the phone. She sounded so carefree it made Mercedes smile.

"You'd better go then. Give him hugs from me. I love you both!"

*glee*

The funny thing about the performing arts camp was that Rachel blended right in. All of the kids there were ridiculously talented. They were all driven and ambitious, that's why they'd chosen to spend an entire summer working and taking classes. Many of them had Rachel's focus and passion for her craft. Rachel wasn't a freak here; she was one of the crowd.

Chad had been good for Rachel. He was gorgeous, talented, driven, ambitious, intelligent, and witty. He was amazing. He also really liked her. They both knew it was a summer thing, so they were just trying to have fun and enjoy each other's company. Rachel enjoyed his company as often as she could. He was an incredible kisser. He was kind, considerate, and attentive. He made her feel special.

Summer romances sometimes have a way of feeling magical, and really the whole summer had seemed magical to Rachel. Her roommate Teagen was already a good friend. She'd made other friends among the kids in her vocal classes, songwriting classes and dance classes. Rachel was fairly well liked at the performing arts camp, and it was such a novel feeling that she didn't want the summer to ever end.

She didn't really miss her glee club friends because she knew she'd see them again in the fall. She missed Kurt and Mercedes sometimes, but mostly just them. _This must be what it will be like when I go to college_, she thought to herself. Yes, she would miss some of the people she went to school with, but the rest would sort of fade in her mind. That thought made her happy because she didn't really want to remember most of them. _There are probably some people you will always remember_, she thought with a wistful, half sad smile.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing in here? There's a campfire circle about to start." Chad poked his head into her room, flashing her his megawatt smile. He grinned back at him and placed her hand in his.

*glee*

Message from **Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummell**

Kurt,

I have a really serious question I need to ask you. Call me please.

Rachel

*glee*

Finn sat on the couch watching baseball. Kurt wandered by on the phone and Finn strained to hear what he was saying.

"Well, do you really think you're ready? I mean, this is a really big step, Rachel. You're never going to see this guy after the summer's over. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Finn wished he'd worn earplugs. He couldn't unhear that conversation, so it rattled around in his head for days. He knew what Kurt had been talking to Rachel about. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't really blame her for wanting to…he'd heard the glee girls talking about Rachel and Chad when everybody went bowling the other night. Santana had flat out said that if she didn't tap that she should have her head checked, and everyone (who was a girl) agreed with her. He didn't have any kind of claim to her. It didn't help to repeat that to himself, but he did anyway.

Kurt continued through the house talking into the phone. Finn closed his eyes. He had to go somewhere and do something. He got up and left the house.

*glee*

**Kurt Hummel **misses his fellow Diva.

**Rachel Berry **and **Mercedes Jones** like this.

**Rachel Berry **miss you too, boo!

**Mercedes Jones** boo? Lol! Is there something I should know?

**Rachel Berry** maybe had a teensy weensy bit of sizzurp.

**Teagen Sherwood** Shhh! If you tell them, then we have to share, Ray-Ray.

**Rachel Berry** How can we share with them, T-dog? They are in Ohio!

**Teagen Sherwood** Good point. Carry on.

**Chad McCrea** baby? Where did you go?

**Rachel Berry **I'm right here!

**Chad McCrea **:facepalm: Ray-Ray, I need a little more information than that. Are you on the porch? Down by the lake? Did you go back to your room? Does any of this sound familiar?

**Rachel Berry** You know what, T-dog? I think we should go to the lake. You said skinny-dipping would be fun. I've never ever done that before.

**Teagen Sherwood **I'll race you!

**Chad McCrea** Rachel! Wait! Damn it. Do NOT take your clothes off. I will be right there.

**Puckasaurus** Spoilsport.

**Chad McCrea **Shut it, Puckerman!

**Rachel Berry** Oh, baby! Look, now you're one of the gang!

**Chad McCrea** Rachel, I can see you from here! Put your top back on!

**Teagen Sherwood** thinks the Chadster is a killjoy.

**Chad McCrea **is glad that his Ray of sunshine is fully clothed today.

**Rachel Berry** that's not what you said the other night.

**Teagen Sherwood** and **Santana Lopez** like this.

**Santana Lopez **get it girl!

**Rachel Berry** O.o Santana?

**Teagen Sherwood** She's right, Ray-Ray. Go, get it girl! Boy is fine!

**Chad McCrea** Baby, come find me. I'm at our special spot.

**Rachel Berry** On my way.

*glee*


	3. Summer's End

When Rachel entered the dance, Chad's eyes immediately sought hers. He felt all the air leave his lungs. She was so pretty. Knowing that the summer was basically over was killing him. He tried to pretend like it wouldn't matter, but he was definitely going to miss the talented brunette. He wasn't joking when he called her his Ray of sunshine. Every time Rachel walked into a room, she lit it up. He'd tried to pretend that this was just a summer romance, that it would be over soon and they'd be miles apart. When their fingers touched, he felt electric sparks.

"Hello, gorgeous." Her smile was radiant, like the sun.

They danced all night long. Chad let her go long enough to dance with Teagen and her other girlfriends, but he didn't want to. They had so little time left.

He insisted they get their pictures taken. He definitely wanted one for his locker.

*glee*

Message from **Teagen Sherwood** to **Rachel Berry**

Ray-Ray,

I can't believe that I'm home and you're not my roommate anymore! This sucks. You may not believe this, but at my school the people who sing and dance aren't all that popular. I miss camp already. I wish it went on all year long. :( Call me!

T-dog

*glee*

Message from **Rachel Berry** to **Teagen Sherwood**

Teagen,

I miss you, too! Yes, actually, I can believe that the kids who sing and dance arent' all that popular. It's the same at my school. I miss camp, too. (I even miss Ryan Goldfarb, but if you tell him-I will cut you!)

I'll call you tonight.

Ray-Ray

*glee*

Kurt and Mercedes took Rachel out to their favorite coffee shop. The whole glee club met them there. It was completely unexpected and a lot of fun. Everyone noticed how Rachel sparkled. She was friendly, joking with everyone, and her smile just seemed to light up the room. Part way through their impromptu reunion her phone rang. She glanced at the screen and got a silly grin.

"Sorry. I have to take this." Kurt stood up and let her out.

"Hi." She murmured into the phone. She started giggling. She spoke briefly into the phone and then returned. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed.

"So was that that Chad guy?" Puck asked for everybody. Rachel blushed.

"We will accept that as a yes," Kurt laughed.

"What are you going to do now?" Mercedes was frowning. She'd had the same problem trying to figure out what to do with Shawn. Rachel gave a shrug.

"We are really far apart so we aren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We both made that decision. It would just be way too hard to have a boyfriend I never get to see. Chad doesn't want to lose touch though. He wants to stay friends."

"That's kind of where Shawn and I are." Mercedes sighed.

"You obviously still really like him, though." Kurt gave her a pointed look.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we were an item all summer long. Of course I still have feelings for him." Finn listened, even though he didn't want to. It was like he couldn't help himself. Rachel looked incredible. She must have had a wonderful summer, and he was happy for her. He kept telling himself that he was really happy for her.

*glee*

**Chad McCrea **is really missing his Ray of sunshine. :(

**Rachel Berry** and **T-Dog** like this.

**T-Dog** poor Rooty-Poot Chadmaster. I miss her too.

**Rachel Berry** Aw! I miss you guys too! My locker looks like a shrine to camp.

**Puckasaurus** Hey is the picture of you in your bikini in there? I might have to hang out at your locker more…

**Rachel Berry** You know Lauren can read your notifications, right Noah?

**Lauren Zizes** I can and I have. :cracks knuckles: Now, I'm gonna bring the pain.

**Chad McCrea** I think I really like Lauren Zizes. She's now my hero.

**Rachel Berry** Oh Chad! Puck's obnoxious, but he mostly means well.

**T-dog** OMG! OMG! Oh. My. God! Ray-Ray call me! Like NOW!

**Rachel Berry** is going to go call Teagen. Bye, Chad.

**Chad McCrea** Bye, Ray. :(

*glee*

"Ray-Ray, you are going to die!"

"I am?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! Guess who's mom has been transferred to Lima, Ohio?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Rachel's dads stared at the roof when they heard screaming and jumping up and down. Then they looked at each other and shrugged. She sounded really happy and she would come tell them whatever it was later.

*glee*

It was senior year. That should mean something special, but for the life of him Finn couldn't manage to get excited. He'd already been Prom King junior year, which apparently was all Quinn had wanted from him. They hadn't dated after that because he was tired of being used. What did he have to look forward to? He spotted Rachel at her locker and gave her a smile and a wave. She turned to look at him. He could feel his heart beat faster in his chest. Her eyes got huge, her face lit up with a big grin, and she ran towards him. Then she ran right past him and started hugging and jumping up and down squealing with a dark haired girl. He wasn't disappointed. Not at all.

"Ray-Ray! I can't believe it! This is so great!"

Ray-Ray. Wasn't that what the camp kids called her? Finn turned and walked over to Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel. Who's your friend?" The dark haired girl turned to him. She was pretty, with light cocoa skin and ice-blue eyes. She smiled and stuck out a hand.

"Teagen Sherwood. And you are?"

"Finn Hudson." Teagen shook his hand politely. There was no flair of recognition in her eyes. She had no idea who he was. He guessed maybe Rachel didn't talk about him at all. Then again, why would she when she had an incredible boyfriend like Chad? His stomach started to hurt.

"Well, I gotta go to class. Nice to meet you, Teagen. Bye, Rachel."

*glee*

**T-Dog** is liking WMHS so far. Everyone is super nice, and the chicks are smoking hot.

**Rachel Berry** likes this.

**Santana Lopez** wait, what?

**Rachel Berry** Teagen is an admirer of Sapphic charms.

**Santana Lopez** Oh. Really? :waves: Hi.

**T-Dog** :winks: Now you know why the Rooty-Poot Chadmaster didn't want me skinny-dipping with his lady.

**Chad McCrea** likes this.

**Rachel Berry** nothing would have happened! Teagen respects our friendship too much.

**T-Dog** Um…sure, Ray-Ray.

**Rachel Berry** wait…are you saying you were serious that one time?

**Chad McCrea** what one time?

**Rachel Berry** Never mind, Chad. Nothing happened. Teagen, we need to talk.

**T-Dog** hopes Ray-Ray punishes her like the bad girl she is.

**Santana Lopez** and **Puckasaurus **like this.

**Rachel Berry** is going to transfer to a hermitage somewhere.

**Kurt Hummel** No! We just got you back!

**Mercedes Jones**, **AsianGothPrincess**, and 10 others like this.

*glee*

"Mr. Schuester?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"This is Teagen Sherwood. She's a transfer student and she'd like to join glee club." Teagen smiled and waved.

"Okay, well welcome. Go ahead and have a seat and we'll get started."

Everyone noticed the huge changes in Rachel. She still loved glee, and she still was driven and ambitious—but she wasn't quite as over the top. She sat in the back with her friend Teagen. It was like nothing touched her anymore, she was immune. If anyone said anything to her (because let's face it, Santana can't help herself) she would laugh and toss her hair.

The guys at WMHS seemed to find her self confidence sexy and intriguing. Rachel is asked out by several guys, most of which she turns down with a gentle smile and shake of her dark curls. Finn always gets a flash of satisfaction when she shoots them down. She goes on a couple dates with a few guys. He's not as thrilled about them, but it's not really his place to say anything. He decides that maybe it might be okay to be friends with Rachel again.

"Hey Rachel."

"Oh! Hi, Finn."

"Say, do you want to go bowling with a bunch of us?" Rachel looked at him for a moment and bit her lip. Finn felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. She was going to turn him down.

"Can I bring Teagen? She doesn't know a lot of people yet."

"Uh, sure." Rachel smiled her beautiful smile.

"Okay. That sounds like fun."

*glee*

**T-dog** has a date with Ray-Ray.

**Rachel Berry** it is NOT a date! It's a glee thing!

**Chad McCrea** Ray-Ray can you call me?

**Rachel Berry** yeah, Chad. I can after 8, I have to study for a test.

**Kurt Hummel** Rachel are you a switch hitter?

**Rachel Berry** Nope. 100% boy crazy. Teagen's just deranged.

**T-dog** is now sulking.

**Rachel Berry** your pouting has no effect on me.

*glee*


	4. It's a Glee Thing

_A/N: So I brought Teagen along for the ride. I have Finn missing out on having Rachel as a part of his life because I think he should realize what he's lost. I have Chad missing Rachel because he's smart enough to see that she's special. I think Rachel (at this point) would be a little leery of Finn suddenly deciding to be friends with her. She's not sure if he has some kind of ulterior motive, or if he actually wants her friendship. I wouldn't blame her a bit for being a little gun shy around Finn. _

Rachel was driving to the bowling alley and she felt a little weird. The glee club never really used to do group activities. _Or maybe they had_, she thought after a moment, _but they never invited me_. She didn't really want to dwell on it, but something about Finn's invitation had been bothering her. She couldn't say what. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't put her finger on it. Teagen sat in the passenger's seat with a pair of shades on singing under her breath. Rachel focused on what she was singing and started laughing.

"_Ain't nothin' but a glee thing, baby. _

_Two loc'ed out gleeks so we're crazy. _

_New Directions is the club that trains me! _

_Unfadeable, so please don't try to fade this (Hell yeah !)  
But uhh, back to the lecture at hand  
Perfection is perfected, so I'ma let em understand  
from a young gleek's perspective_"

Teagen grinned at her and Rachel started singing along. They went into the bowling alley laughing and hanging on each other. The other glee clubbers saw them and waved.

"What's so funny?" Tina asked curiously.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped, "Artie you would totally love this!"

"I would?"

"Teagen, you have to show them."

"Only if you do it, too, Ray-Ray."

"Wait do they still have karaoke here?" Rachel looked around her.

"Yeah, I think so," Finn gestured over to the little stage.

The girls talked to the guy behind the counter who said they were more than welcome to use the equipment. They performed the whole song for the glee club who laughed at the changed lyrics. Everyone loved it.

Bowling was fun, Rachel decided. It was nice to just hang out with everybody.

"Thank you, Finn for inviting Teagen and me. We had a great time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you both came."

"Finn, is there something wrong?" Finn looked uncomfortable. He looked away and then looked at her.

"Rachel, you know sometimes I really miss you." Then he looked horrified. "I mean, your friendship. You know we were friends for a long time."

"Oh. Yes, you're right. You miss our friendship?"

"Yeah. I do." Rachel nodded like she understood. That was one of the awesome things about Rachel. She really understood him.

"Hey, Ray-Ray? We have to go. It's almost 11, remember?"

"Oh no! I'm really sorry everybody, but I really do have to go."

And then she was gone.

*glee*

"I miss you, Ray-Ray." Chad's voice murmured in her ear.

"I miss you, too."

"I miss kissing you out by the lake," his voice grew husky. Rachel sighed.

"Chad…we said we were going to be friends. This isn't a very friendly conversation."

"I know, I'm sorry, Ray. It's just a lot harder than I thought it would be. Listen, I'm going to ask you something, and you can tell me to get lost, but I need to ask it anyway."

"Okay."

"Can I take you to your homecoming dance?" Rachel sat up and gasped into the phone.

"What?"

"Would you do me the honor of being my date at your homecoming dance?"

"Yes!" Rachel answered without even thinking. She missed Chad, and she jumped at a reason for seeing him.

*glee*

**Kurt Hummel** is excited for tonight!

**Rachel Berry** and **Mercedes Jones** like this.

**Blaine Anderson** is there something I should know?

**Kurt Hummel** girls' night, sweetie.

**Finn Hudson** it's not at our house this time, is it? Last time you guys were giggling so loud you kept me up all night.

**Puckasaurus** dude, why don't you call me when the chicks are all at your house?

**Finn Hudson** because I like living.

**Rachel Berry**, **Kurt Hummel**, and 6 others like this.

**Mercedes Jones** don't worry, Finn. It's at my house this time.

**Finn Hudson** Oh. Well, that's good.

*glee*

Rachel had fun with Mercedes and Kurt. She loved their diva nights. Kurt noticed her preoccupation and the slight flush in her cheeks.

"Rachel…do you have juicy gossip to share?" Rachel blushed furiously and shook her head.

"You do! What is it? Is it a boy?" Mercedes asked.

"Okay! You win! I've been wanting to tell _somebody_. Chad's been keeping in touch, and well, he called the other night and asked me something."

"What?" Kurt was watching her glowing eyes and her smile. She really liked this Chad guy.

"He asked me to McKinley's homecoming!" They goggled at her.

"Rachel, That's in two months!"

"I think he wanted to make sure he got to me before anyone else. That and he has to make travel arrangements."

"That boy must really, really like you," Mercedes murmured, her eyes wide.

"I think he does," Rachel said shyly.

*glee*

**Teagen Sherwood** is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**.

**Rachel Berry**, **Kurt Hummel**, and 30 others like this.

**Santana Lopez** Wow. Thank you guys.

**Britt-Britt** We're just glad that you're happy.

**Chad McCrea** I hope this means you'll stop hitting on Ray-Ray.

**Teagen Sherwood** She knew I was just teasing. For the most part.

**Chad McCrea **What about "that one time"?

**Teagen Sherwood** Dude, it was a moment, I just sort of lost my head.

**Rachel Berry** I said nothing happened, Chad. Teagen's a…gentleperson?

**Kurt Hummel** Gentleperson?

**Santana Lopez** I think Rachel means she's not exactly a lady. That's one of the things I like best about her.

**Rachel Berry** That's exactly what I meant, but she understands that no means no.

*glee*

Finn had been trying to slowly rebuild his friendship with Rachel. He thought it was going pretty well. She talked to him on the phone and in school. They went to the movies once or twice. She helped him with his homework. It was this progress in their relationship that made him bold enough to ask her to homecoming.

"Hey, Rachel? Can I ask you something?"

"I wrote down all the formulae on that index card right there, Finn."

"No, it's not about math, it's personal." She sat up and frowned at him.

"I suppose so, but if it's about Teagen and Santana that's really not my business."

"Uh…no." He took a deep breath.

"Iwantedtoknowifyou'dgotohomecomingwithme."

"What?" She looked confused.

"I wanted to know if you'd go to homecoming. With me." Rachel gave him a kind of sad half-smile and tilted her head slightly. His stomach started to hurt. She was going to tell him no.

"I'm honored that you would think to ask me, Finn. I know you consider me a friend, and that means a lot. However, I've already been asked by someone else and I need to honor that commitment."

"Oh, good. I'm glad you have a date then. I was worried about you." He mumbled randomly. Yeah, he had just wanted to go as friends. For her sake. He was glad he didn't need to worry about her. She smiled a tight smile at him that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you for worrying about me. You're a good friend."

*glee*

_A/N: I can hardly wait for the Homecoming Dance. I will have to think about it a bit though because I want it to be perfect._


	5. Homecoming

_A/N: I am glad that there are others out there who really think Rachel needs something like this. At this point, I want to see some major Finn groveling. Or at the very least, an "oh, __**crap**__" moment where he realizes that he lost out on something pretty special._

Chad arrived the day before Homecoming. He didn't want to worry about jet lag, he wanted to be able to focus all of this attention on Rachel. He contacted Teagen and Rachel and they met him at a local restaurant that offered vegan dishes. Teagen brought along her new girlfriend, Santana, who spent most of the meal watching Chad interact with Rachel. Finally Chad put down his flatware and sighed.

"Is there something wrong with me, Santana? Do I have spinach in my teeth or something?" Santana blinked and then flushed with embarrassment.

"No, not at all. You seem like a nice guy. It's just…um…watching you with B-Rachel is weird." Chad smiled down at Rachel, who smiled back up at him.

"You should be grateful that they're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend anymore," Teagen sighed dramatically. "They'd be making disgusting goo-goo eyes at each other, and Chad would be feeding her. It was just sickening."

Rachel threw her napkin at Teagen and stuck her tongue out at her. Chad started laughing. He had an arm around her waist, and Rachel laughed up at him. Santana was seeing a very different Rachel. She was relaxed, happy and Santana found herself enjoying her company. She realized that if she wasn't dating Teagen, she probably wouldn't be seeing this different Rachel. She squeezed Teagen's hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you," she whispered in Teagen's ear. Teagen cocked her head to the side.

"For what?"

"For asking me to come along, I'm really enjoying myself." Teagen's smile was brilliant.

*glee* *glee* *glee*

**Santana Lopez** had a great time tonight.

_Rachel Berry, Teagen Sherwood_, and 1 others like this.

**Teagen Sherwood** can't wait for Homecoming! It's going to be epic!

**Rachel Berry** I know, right? I have appointments all day tomorrow.

**Kurt Hummel** you are going to the people I recommended, right?

**Rachel Berry **Of course, boo. I'm crazy, not stupid.

**Blaine Anderson** boo? Sweetie, is there something we need to tell Blaine?

**Kurt Hummel** I'm madly in love with Rachel Berry and we're running off to Broadway together.

_Rachel Berry_ likes this.

**Blaine Anderson** O.o That's not funny, Kurt.

**Finn Hudson** It kind of is funny. I read Kurt's status update and Mountain Dew came out my nose, I was laughing so hard.

**Mercedes Jones** Rachel, you homewrecker! How do you live with yourself?

**Rachel Berry** :P I drown my sorrows in Maneschewitz.

**Puckasaurus** Ugh. If all you have is Maneschewitz I can help you out. That stuff is god awful.

**Rachel Berry** I was joking, Noah. Alcohol is never a good choice for me.

_Chad McCrea_ likes this.

*glee* *glee* *glee*

Rachel didn't know why she was so nervous. She and Chad had attended the end of summer dance at camp and she'd had a wonderful time. Maybe that was the problem. Chad wasn't her boyfriend anymore, but she still really liked him. Okay, fine. Maybe she was a little bit in love with him. Who wouldn't be? He was so kind and sweet and such a gentleman. He was amazingly talented. The fact that he was drop dead gorgeous didn't count against him.

She had been busy all day—hair, nails, facial, masseuse. Every single appointment approved by Kurt. He was a little put out with her because he hadn't seen her dress. Rachel knew she was short and ankle length gowns only accentuated that. Her dress was a cocktail length Betsy Johnson in hot pink and black. It was perfect for her. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She looked hot. The doorbell rang. Oh! That would be Chad. She hurried downstairs. Her dads had opened the door and were shaking hands and making small talk with Chad. The three of them smiled when they saw her. The way Chad looked at her made her belly tighten and her skin prickle. He had a wrist corsage for her that he carefully put on. Her dads insisted on a ton of pictures. It was a peculiar torture to stand there with Chad's strong arm around her waist, but not be able to do anything about it.

Chad followed her directions carefully and they arrived at the dance. Rachel took a couple deep breaths. Chad took her hand and she looked up at him. He played with her hand for a minute and interlaced their fingers.

"Do you ever think about our tree?" He asked quietly. Rachel sighed.

"Sometimes, but Chad, I try not to."

"Do you regret…me?" Chad was blushing and Rachel knew what he was really asking. She started blushing herself.

"No, Chad. I don't regret…us. It was beautiful and special. I won't ever forget you, but we aren't together."

"We could be. You only have a year of high school left, Ray. The world of show business is pretty small. We're bound to run into each other. Don't write me out of your life yet. There's always Juilliard," He said half-jokingly. Rachel smiled at him with what he always thought of as her special smile. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Finn was holding the wall up and he was bored out of his mind. The only reason he was here was because he wanted to see who had asked Rachel to Homecoming. Every time the door opened his head would swivel to see who was coming in. Kurt had gotten disgusted with him at some point and had gone off to dance with Blaine. The door opened again and she walked in. She was incredibly beautiful. He felt like he couldn't breathe. She was also on the arm of that guy, Chad. The one from camp. Finn had never hated anyone in his life before and he wondered if this was what it felt like. They looked so happy together. He felt his stomach churn.

*glee* *glee* *glee*

**Kurt Hummel** had a fabulous night with his friends, but I wonder where Rachel and Chad disappeared to?

_Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones, _and 20 others like this.

**Tegan Sherwood** if it's where I think they went, I think you are much better off not knowing.

**Santana Lopez** if you're saying what I think you're saying…ew.

**Kurt Hummel** Tegan, are you serious?

**Rachel Berry** is going to kill her best friend.

_Chad McCrea _likes this.

**Tegan Sherwood** so you're not under a tree?

**Chad McCrea** unfortunately not.

**Rachel Berry** So hanging out and talking with me at IHOP isn't good enough for you, Chad? Can somebody come get me from IHOP?

**Tegan Sherwood** Oh, crap. Rachel, I'm so sorry. Give me a minute and I'll come get you.

**Rachel Berry** I'm not speaking to you right now.

**Chad McCrea** Ray-Ray, you completely misunderstood what I meant. Please come out of the bathroom and talk to me.

**Finn Hudson** I'll come get you if you want, Rach.

**Rachel Berry** I would really appreciate that Finn, thank you.

**Chad McCrea** Who is this Finn guy?

**Rachel Berry** Just a friend.

**Chad McCrea** Ray, please just come out and talk to me.

**Rachel Berry** Fine. You had better have an incredible explanation.

**Finn Hudson** Do you not need a ride then?

**Finn Hudson** Rachel?

**Rachel Berry** Sorry, Finn. I don't need a ride anymore. Thank you so much though. You're a good friend.

**Finn Hudson** Sure. Any time.

*glee* *glee* *glee*

Chad and Rachel went back to his hotel room. Her lips were swollen from his kisses when she pulled back.

"Chad…I think I should go." Rachel's voice was quiet, but firm. Chad's thumb stroked her cheek.

"For now," he murmured looking deeply into her eyes. She nodded.

"For now."

"I'll see you at Juilliard." He kissed her gently, sweetly on the forehead. Rachel loved that about Chad. He was so confident—not just in himself, but in her as well. She gave him a sweet, shy smile.

"I think I'm going to hold you to that."

The End. For now…

_A/N: Please don't kill me! It's just that I think that this is the end for this story. We don't know what will happen really. Neither does Rachel. I hope that whatever her future does hold she eventually gets a happy ending._


End file.
